


Harry Potter And The Seven Saints

by Synchrobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Evil, Auror Harry Potter, Canon Continuation, Crossing Timelines, Divergence (Divergent), F/M, Good versus Evil, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrobi/pseuds/Synchrobi
Summary: This is My Continuation Of Harry Potter, it will take place AFTER Deathly Hollows but Before Cursed Child.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood





	Harry Potter And The Seven Saints

Hermione Granger has just graduated from Hogwarts now aiming for Minister of Magic. She has came across a Time turner, she was prepared to bring it back to the ministery when something compelled her from entering the ministry itself. She contacted Harry and Ron. They got to the meeting place. The Time Turner activated on its own causing Harry, Ron, Hermione all travel to an alternate timeline for what the time turner said 

**_ "To Death shall we Part" _ **

Harry was confused when they arrive on a Destroyed Hogwarts. They enter to the area. Harry entered the main hall to see Voldemort and Himself sitting in throne, being worshipped by Death Eaters, Harry left quickly Hermione pulled Harry into a secret door. "Woah?!" "You're Harry Potter?!" Someone said as Harry looked at the Witch. It was Cho! "Explains he came to kill us with our clones" Ron with a Eye patch said as he grabbed his wand. "Woah Woah Woah! We're not here to kill you! If anything we're here to help, but we came here on accident, We found this time turner and it teleported us here on its own?!" Hermione said confused. "Seems Impossible" another Hermione walked down the stairs. "It's not! Trust me Please!" Harry said. Ronald saw the light in Harry's eyes, "Fine, one move and you're dead" Ronald said leaving with Hermione . Ron gulped and sighed in relief. "There's only Seven of you, what happen??" "What do you think? He kills us" Ginny said as she snarled slightly. "We're called the Seven Saints, The remaining Wizards and Witches to protect the goodness of our world" Neville said wearing an Face mask. "They are one powerful force...but Harry Potter, is stronger then Lord Potter" Cedric Diggory said while having and bandage around his eyes. "C-Cedric...." Harry gasped as he fell on the floor due to memories. He couldn't believe it, The Friend He lost alive again. Cedric cleared his throat "Get up Harry, In your timeline and this your no coward, You were able to defeat Voldemort, and save the world we both loved, I may have died in your time, but thus timeline The Triwizard Tournament didn't even happen" 

Cedric walked away. Harry just sat there stunned in sadness. Ginny though had a smirk and sneaked out. Ron noticed this but didn't mentioned it at the moment. Ginny smirked and headed into the Main hall. "Ah, Honey! My Queen" Lord Potter said smirking. "Hello, My King~" She stirringly said. "What's with the smirk?" Voldemort said angered. "Simple, Harry Potter has discovered his weakness, Cedric Diggory" She said as Potter and Voldemort looked confused. "There is a second Harry Potter in their 'Secret' Base, and even more annoying their two Ron's and two Hermione's" She growled. "Even more of a reason to kill them" Voldemort said as Potter snarled happily.

Ronald, Ron, Hermione , and Commander Granger all were studying the Hogwarts map. Harry was still unstable, when the Wall exploded. Ginny stood in front "Boys~" She said Potter and Death Eaters walked up "Kill' em" Potter said. "Yes, Lord Potter" They all grabbed their wands. Harry looked up wiping his tears away. "Expelliarmus !" Harry Shouted "Avada Kedavra!" Potter said and their spells clash. "AVA-" Death Eaters were interrupted by Ronald and Ron. "Immobulus!" They shout and froze the death eaters. "Immobulus!" Hermione said, freezing Potter. "Why you!" Ginny said, as Ronald Apparated with the Six saints and two toddlers. "Stay here" Ronald said as him and Granger was about Apparate away Harry grabbed on before they disappeared. Potter was set free from his Immobulus as he saw Ronald. "Weasley" he said "Potter" Ronald replied. Lord Potter laughed softly. "Behold Magic or should I say" Potter looked at Voldemort and he nodded. "Crafted Magic" Harry's left arm glowed Green and his whole arm became a Blade. "Interesting...I have the same" Ronald said and His whole body glowed and His 'Crafted Magic' made a Golden Lion armor around him. Dumbfounded by this Potter said

 _ **"Let's Dance~"**_


End file.
